


Requests (NOT A FIC)

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Hi. Please comment requests.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Requests (NOT A FIC)

Hi. Sorry this isn't a fic. But it'd be great if you guys commented some fic ideas that you want to see from me. I'd love to say that there aren't any requirements but that isn't the case... 

Requirements!

-Must be from one of the groups that are tagged.

-Can be a romantic relationship, platonic relationship, or have no relationship!

-No smut please. I'm not comfortable with writing smut.

-I prefer if it's a oneshot. I can't really commit to writing a multi-chaptered fic right now. School is kicking my ass T^T

-If you'd like to suggest a crossover with a group that isn't tagged, there's a high possibility that they'll end up as minor characters.

That's it! 

I hope some of you guys will comment! Have a good day/night! And WEAR YOUR MASK!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Also happy birthday to Sunghoon!!!


End file.
